Percy's Rebellion
by Mengde30
Summary: Missing scene di HP 5


bJudul: Percy's Rebellion Missing Scene, tadinya bingung ant

**Judul: Percy's Rebellion Missing Scene, tadinya bingung antara 'Percy's Betrayal', 'Percy Si Anak Durhaka', atau 'Percy's Rebellion'. Dan akhirnya yg 'Rebellion'-lah yang dipilih)**

Karakter: Weasley Family minus Charlie (Kan Charlie-nya masih di Rumania)

Timeline: 1995 (OOTP Timeline)

Kategori: Missing scene

Rating: T

Setting: The Burrow

Disclaimer: semua milik Mrs. J.K. Rowling

Pagi yang cerah pada liburan musim panas di The Burrow. Seorang penyihir pria muda baru saja ber-Disapparate di depan pintu. Dia jangkung, berambut merah, memakai jas kantor, berkacamata dengan gagang tanduk, dan wajahnya dipenuhi kepuasan yang mendalam. Dan pria yang bernama Percy Weasley itu pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena dia sudah tak sabar memberitahu keluarganya tentang kabar gembiranya.

"Percy, Nak! Oh, akhirnya kau pulang, Nak!" kata ibunya, Mrs. Molly Weasley. "Kau sudah tiga hari ini tidak pulang, Nak! Sibuk di kantor, Nak? Duduklah, duduklah!"

Mrs. Weasley memeluk putranya dengan erat seolah dia sudah lama tidak bertemu putranya tersebut. Percy tampak agak malu. "Sudah, Bu! Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Dia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dengan lembut dan memutar bola matanya ke dalam ruangan. Ayahnya, Mr. Arthur Weasley, sedang duduk di kursi berlengan sambil membaca _Daily Prophet_ pagi. Wajahnya tampak agak jengkel ketika membaca salah satu berita di koran tersebut. Kakaknya, Bill, dan keempat adiknya, Fred, George, Ron, & Ginny, sedang sarapan pagi di meja makan.

"Ayo, Nak! Sarapan dulu. Setelah itu, kau bereskan barang-barangmu di kamar. Ayahmu, kakakmu, dan adik-adikmu sudah membereskan barang-barang mereka. Hanya kau saja yang belum," kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Membereskan barang-barang?" tanya Percy bingung. "Kita mau pergi ke mana?" Liburan?"

"Yeah, Nak, tapi persisnya bukan untuk liburan. Nanti akan kujelaskan kenapa. Sekarang sarapanlah dulu."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Bu. Aku sudah sarapan pagi bersama Pak Menteri tadi," kata Percy sambil duduk di kursi berlengan yang berhadapan dengan tempat duduk ayahnya.

Mr. Weasley mendongak menampakkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik koran. "Bersama Pak Menteri?" katanya seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh.

"Yeah," kata Percy riang. Dan terakhir kali adik-adiknya melihat keriangan itu adalah ketika Percy habis berciuman dengan pacarnya, Penelope Clearwater, saat masih sekolah dulu. "Dan aku punya kabar gembira. Aku baru saja naik pangkat!" lanjutnya tanpa bisa menyembunyika nada puas dalam setiap suku katanya.

"Naik pangkat?" tanya Bill dari meja makan seolah kata 'naik pangkat' adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Ron & Ginny menatap Fred & George penuh arti seolah mereka mengharapkan si kembar meledek Percy seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu saat Percy terpilih menjadi Prefek dan dua tahun setelahnya terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid. Roti panggang di piring mereka masing-masing tampaknya sudah terlupakan.

"Oh, bagus, Perce!" kata Fred akhirnya.

"Yeah, betul! Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional yang baru pasti bisa ingat namamu yang sebenarnya, kalau begitu!" sahut Geroge nyengir. "Namamu akan kembali menjadi Weasley dan bukan lagi Weatherby!" Mereka yang di meja makan tertawa, bahkan Bill juga.

"Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional yang baru?" tanya Percy bingung. "Wah, aku kurang tahu siapa orang yang menggantikan Mr. Crouch yang sangat kuhormati itu. Lagipula aku sudah tidak di Departemen itu lagi."

Tawa terhenti. Mereka semua tampak bingung. "Kau dipindahkan? Ke mana? Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir?" tanya Bill.

"Oh, bukan. Lebih tinggi lagi dari itu," kata Percy angkuh. "Aku sekarang Asisten Junior Menteri!" katanya sangat gembira.

Namun tak seorang pun di rumah itu selain dirinya yang gembira. Mereka langsung bertukar pandang dengan suram. Mr & Mrs Weasley tampak agak pucat. "Ayo, bergembiralah!" kata Percy, agak sebal karena keterlambatan reaksi dari anggota keluarganya. "Itu kabar gembira, kan?"

"Yeah, Nak, itu berita bagus kalau saja keadaan tidak seserius sekarang ini," ujar Mrs Weasley suram.

"Maaf saja, Percy. Justru itu sangat aneh kalau kau naik pangkat mengingat pada pekerjaanmu sebelumnya sebagai asisten Mr. Crouch, kau melakukan kealpaan besar dengan tidak mengetahui bahwa bosmu tersebut dipengaruhi Kutukan Imperius oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa," kata Mr. Weasley suram.

Keriangan memudar dari wajah Percy. "Hmph! Pak Menteri bilang itu omong kosong. Beliau bilang Mr. Crouch hanya mengalami stres yang sangat parah sehingga dia menjadi gila. Yah, tapi aku tidak menyalahkan Mr. Crouch kalau dia menjadi gila. Tidak setelah peri-rumahnya yang tak tahu diri itu bikin ulah pada Piala Dunia Quidditch tahun lalu dan banyak yang mengeluhkan soal keamanan kepada Mr. Crouch. Tetapi kalau Mr. Crouch dipengaruhi Kutukan Imperius oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa? Bukankah itu hanya dongeng yang diceritakan Dumbledore kepada komunitas sihir?"

"Itu bukan dongeng!" bentak Mr. Weasley, suaranya bergetar karena berusaha menahan marah. "Justru yang dikatakan Fudge-lah yang omong kosong! 'Keadaan baik-baik saja, saudara-saudari komunitas sihir. Berita tentang kembalinya Kau-Tahu-Siapa hanyalah khayalan _The Boy Who Lies_--Anak Yang Berbohong,'" lanjutnya menirukan kata-kata Fudge yang terkutip di koran.

"Astaga, Ayah! Jangan bicara begitu tentang Pak Menteri. Dia bisa memecat Ayah kalau dia mau," kata Percy, tampak _shock_.

"Memecatku? Oh, aku tidak menyangkal," kata Mr. Weasley dingin. "Aku tahu kalau dia sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk memecatku karena dia tahu bahwa aku berteman baik dengan Dumbledore. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa memecatku selama aku masih melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sangat baik."

Percy diam agak kaku. Ekspresi wajahnya agak mengeras. Mr Weasley melanjutkan, "Sadarkah kau bahwa Fudge mengangkatmu menjadi Asisten Junior agar kau dapat memata-mataiku untuknya sehingga dia bisa menemukan alasan untuk memecatku?"

"Yeah," jawab Percy kaku. "Sangat sadar, malah," lanjutnya dan membuat ayahnya terperanjat. "Beliau tahu bahwa Ayah masih berteman baik dengan Dumbledore dan beliau ingin aku menyelidiki apa yang direncanakan Dumbledore untuk merebut kekuasaannya sebagai Menteri Sihir. Dan kalau Ayah masih setia kepada Kementerian seperti aku, seharusnya Ayah yang berteman baik dengan Dumbledore memberitahuku apa rencana Dumbledore. Setialah kepada Kementerian, Ayah, maka dia akan menaikkan pangkatmu juga, bahkan mungkin Ayah bisa menjadi lebih terhormat daripada Lucius Malfoy."

"FUDGE MENGANGGAP DUMBLEDORE INGIN MEREBUT POSISINYA SEBAGAI MENTERI SIHIR?" gerung Mr. Weasley dan membuat istri dan anak-anaknya kaget sekali, kecuali Percy yang masih tenang dan kaku.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" lanjut Percy. "Dumbledore menyebarkan cerita bohong kepada Pak Menteri agar Pak Menteri ketakutan. Soalnya Dumbledore tahu bahwa Pak Menteri seringkali minta nasihat kepadanya di masa-masa awal dia menjabat sebagai Menteri Sihir. Pak Menteri yakin bahwa kali ini Dumbledore akan memanfaatkan sifat penakut Pak Menteri tersebut agar Pak Menteri menyerahkan kekuasaannya kepada Dumbledore."

"Itu tidak benar! Dumbledore tidak pernah menginginkannya!" bentak Mr. Weasley marah. "Dan tentang kembalinya Kau-Tahu-Siapa, itu adalah kenyataan! Bukan cerita bohong!"

Ekspresi wajah Percy semakin mengeras, telinganya memerah--pertanda bahaya. "Apakah--apakah itu berarti bahwa Ayah dan semua yang ada di sini lebih memercayai Dumbledore alih-alih Pak Menteri?" tanyanya dengan suara yang seperti diulur.

"Yeah! Kami semua percaya pada Dumbledore seratus persen!" kata Mr Weasley mantap.

"Berarti kalian semua idiot kalau percaya pada orang tua sinting itu...!" sambar Percy pedas. "...dan juga omong kosong yang diceritakan _The Boy Who Lies_!"

Ron langsung melompat dari kursinya. Telinganya sama merahnya dengan Percy. "Berani-beraninya kau bicara begitu tentang Harry & Prof. Dumbledore!"

"Dan kami tidak idiot! Dan jangan pernah menghina Harry!" bentak Ginny yang juga melompat dari kursinya. Kemarahan di wajahnya tampak sama seperti ibunya kalau sedang marah.

Percy yang tidak biasa dimarahi ibunya (biasanya Fred, Geroge, & Ron yang sering dimarahi) langsung melompat kaget melihat kemarahan di wajah adik perempuannya tersebut, namun dia langsung menguasai diri lagi. "Oh, apalagi kalau bukan idiot namanya?" kata Percy pedas. "Bukan idiot namanya kalau kalian lebih setia kepada Kementerian. Aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan posisiku demi Dumbledore & si Potter itu..."

"Potter? Ooooh, jadi begitu caramu memanggil nama Harry sekarang, setelah Harry jadi bulan-bulanan Kementerian?" bentak Fred.

"Luar biasa!" kata George sinis. "Sekarang kakak kita yang penuh ambisi menjadi Menteri Sihir termuda ini sudah menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai karyawan Kementerian yang setia!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berambisi menjadi Menteri Sihir termuda sepanjang sejarah?" tantang Percy. "Daripada Ayah kita yang ambisinya hanyalah mengetahui bagaimana burung besi raksasa bisa bertahan terbang di angkasa," katanya pedas.

"Jangan menghina Dad!" bentak Bill sambil menggebrak meja sehinggga roti panggangnya sampai jatuh dari piringnya.

"Dan gara-gara reputasi Ayah yang buruk," lanjut Percy mengabaikan Bill. "Aku menderita selama setahun ini. Aku dicemooh oleh banyak kolegaku. Belum lagi cemooh yang dilontarkan Lucius Malfoy dan kroni-kroninya dari Komite Pemunahan Satwa Berbahaya. Bodoh kalau aku mempertaruhkan posisiku saat ini karena lebih setia kepada Dumbledore dan idiot-idiot yang mendukungnya. Belum lagi karena Ayah lebih suka berurusan dengan sampah-sampah Muggle, kita selalu hidup miskin bahkan sampai sekarang!"

"CUKUP!!" jerit Mrs. Weasley saat kemarahan suaminya sudah hampir di puncaknya.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku atas kehidupan kita yang sering kekurangan uang, begitu?" kata Mr. Weasley, gemetar saking marahnya. "Dan kau lebih suka hidup kaya tetapi dengan uang haram seperti Malfoy, begitu?"

"Oh, lebih kaya dari Malfoy, yang jelas!" tukas Percy puas. "Dan bukan dengan uang haram selama aku menjadi Asisten Junior Menteri!"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau masih tinggal di sini? PERGI!" teriak Mr Weasley, tak sanggup lagi menahan kemarahannya.

"TIDAAAKKK!! Arthur! Jangan bilang begitu! Dinginkan kepalamu, Arthur!" jerit Mrs. Weasley.

"Baiklah! Toh, Pak Menteri sudah memberiku flat mewah. Tadinya aku mau mengajak kalian pindah dari rumah bobrok ini ke sana," tukas Percy marah. "Tapi mana bisa aku berada satu atap dengan orang-orang yang masih berpihak pada Dumbledore."

"Bagus! Pindah saja ke sana, ke flat mewah itu! Itu yang kauinginkan sejak dulu, kan!" bentak Mr. Weasley. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Cukup, Arthur! Hentikan!" jerit Mrs. Weasley, suaranya mulai melemah.

Percy bangkit dari kursinya. Mendadak Bill juga bangkit. Tongkat sihirnya dikeluarkan dari kantongnya. "Sori, Perce, aku terpaksa berbuat begini. _Imperi..._"

"_Expelliarmus!_" jerit Mrs. Weasley, melucuti tongkat Bill dari tangannya.. "Bill, kau gila? Menggunakan Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan kepada adikmu sendiri!"

"Tapi, Mum, itu demi kebaikannya. Bukankah Mum juga tidak ingin dia pergi?" bantah Bill.

"Tidak dengan paksaan! Apalagi dengan Kutukan Imperius!" jerit Mrs Weasley, dan kemudian dia berpaling kepada Percy. "Percy, Nak, baiklah kalau kau ingin pergi. Ta...tapi...maukah kau memberikan alamatnya kepadaku. Agar...agar aku bisa menengokmu, Nak?" tanyanya, suaranya semakin bergetar.

Percy tampak merasa bersalah, namun dengan cepat menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah tersebut. "Menyentuh sekali, Ibu," katanya dingin sambil menyerahkan kertas kecil bertuliskan alamat flatnya. "Tapi jangan harap aku mau membukakan pintu, tidak untuk pengkhianat Kementerian!!"

Percy sudah siap ber-Disapparate ketika ibunya memanggil lagi. "Ka...Kau tidak mengepak barang-barangmu dulu, Nak? Kau pasti membutuhkan barang-barangmu nanti."

"Aku tidak butuh rongsokan-rongsokan itu lagi," kata Percy dingin. "Untuk kalian saja. Pak Menteri sudah memberikan segala fasilitas yang kubutuhkan di flat itu. Kecuali Hermes, dia sudah berada di flatku sejak dua hari yang lalu. Nah, selamat tinggal, Ibu" Dan dia ber-Disapparate dengan bunyi _pop_ pelan.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!" jerit Mrs Weasley histeris. Dan tubuhnya seakan menjadi begitu lemah. Kakinya tak kuat menopang berat badannya. Dia akan jatuh. Untung saja Fred, George, Ron, & Ginny dengan sigap menahan ibunya yang hampir jatuh.

Percy telah meninggalkan keluarganya, meskipun bukan untuk selamanya dan meskipun dirinya yang di foto keluarganya yang bergerak-gerak juga sudah meninggalkan keluarganya

FIN


End file.
